Broken Promises
by Initial A
Summary: ONESHOT Loosely based on the WW legend. The tale of the passionate and tragc love affair between the Princess of Destiny and the Hero of Time...


Broken Promises Broken Promises By: Initial A

_**Rating: PG-13**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Zelda.**_

Zelda sat near the pond in the gardens. A single tear dripped down her face at the memories of what took place there. A lot of things had, some good, some bad. It had been ten long years... ten very long years. Small footsteps interrupted her thoughts. "Mommy?"

She turned, and saw her young daughter, Ellie, short for Zelda, looking at her with worry all over her face. She was an exact copy of her mother at that age, though her eyes were a deep, sapphire blue color instead of her mother's emerald green eyes. Zelda smiled. "Yes, my dearest?"

"You looked sad. What's wrong, Mommy? Is something wrong with Papa?" Ellie asked, walking over and sitting on Zelda's lap.

It was a moment or two before Zelda replied, hugging the young girl to her. "No, Ellie. I was just remembering someone... he left me a very long time ago, and today marks the day he left."

"Did you love him, Mommy?" Ellie asked.

Zelda smiled. "Yes, my dear, very much."

"But... you must love Papa more, because then you wouldn't have married him and had me!"

Zelda smiled sadly, but said nothing. She looked off in the distance as Ellie leaned against her mother, sighing contently, her question forgotten; looking but not seeing. Her mind was elsewhere, in a faraway time, on a man long gone.

Fourteen Years Earlier

Link was asleep. Technically, he was resting against a tree with his eyes closed, and his trademark smile donning his face as normal, but Zelda suspected he was asleep. She was sitting next to the garden pond, and thinking about splashing him. "Link... wake up!" She called, cupping some water in her hands.

It was eight years after Link had defeated Ganon and had been sent back to his true life as a child. Five years since he'd returned from searching for his lost friend. She was seventeen. He was eighteen. He'd been declared her personal guardian when he was fourteen, she thirteen. They'd been the best of friends for years, never straying far from one another's sight, unless it was night. They also loved to tease and torment each other, as demonstrated next.

He merely grunted, shifted a little, and then fell silent. Zelda frowned, then gave a sly grin. She threw the water at him. "Link! WAKE UP!"

He spluttered, and coughed, shaking water from his hair and face. "Hey! Princess, what was that for?!"

Zelda giggled at the look on his face, a mix of surprise and annoyance. "I'm sorry, Link. I need someone to talk to, though." She replied, beckoning.

He yawned, then moved up to sit next to her. "So, what's up? Just wanna... talk? Or, is there something bugging you?" He asked, looking at her curiously.

She hugged her knees to her chest, resting her head on her knees. "Remember that suitor from the north that was here?" She asked, a sad look suddenly on her face.

Link thought a minute. "Oh... tall, sinister looking... nice horse, though. That one?"

"Yes..." Zelda didn't go on. Link put his hand on her back. "Zelda?"

She shook her head. "Sorry... Promise not to tell anyone? I mean it, don't tell _anyone_, no matter what."

Link was confused. "O-Okay..."

"Well, before he left... he tried... he tried to..."

"Tried to what?" An angry knot was forming in the middle of Link's chest. "Zelda, tell me, what'd he do, and I swear I'll find him and-"

She shook her head fiercely, falling against the arm attached to the hand on her back; he automatically wrapped his arm around her. "Link, don't... He just tried to force himself on me... I nearly broke his arm, though, so he stalked off... I never even saw him until he left..."

Link one-arm hugged her against his side. "Almost broke his arm? Was it that bad?"

Zelda's face was red. "Yes..." She mumbled, a traitorous tear dripping from her eye.

He held her close, wiping the tear away with his thumb. He said nothing, only held her, and she was fine with that. She didn't want consolation; she'd done what she had to do, and she was just glad to have gotten it off of her chest. Besides, it was a rare moment when they were like that; they had promised a long time ago--spit shake and all, much to both parties extreme dislike, though Zelda _was_ the one who'd suggested it--that they would only be friends, nothing more; and besides, Zelda had to marry for the good of her country, she couldn't go around falling for a common-born guardian. And her father would also get extremely angry.

"Thank you, though." She said softly. "For teaching me how to defend myself for something like that. I'd probably be sobbing out a worse story now if you didn't..."

Link smiled. "Any time, milady, you learned well."

Zelda playfully shoved him. "I told you, don't call me that." She said, laughing.

"All right, all right!" Link laughed, holding his hands up in surrender.

Zelda considered pushing him into the pond as a final warning, but decided against it. Instead, she just leaned against him, sighing. "Link... tell me about when you went to Termina." She requested suddenly.

He grinned. She asked that often. "What d'you want to hear now?" He asked.

"Well, tell me about the people you met." She said.

Link laughed. "Where to start?" He asked jokingly. "I can't even remember all the people I met..."

"Any girls?"

_That_ startled him. Something he never expected. "Well, yes... I met quite a few. Snappy things, too."

Zelda giggled. "And after putting up with me, Malon, Saria, and Ruto in a temper, you still say that?"

Link thought about it. Or pretended to. "We-ell... with Malon, Saria and Ruto, yes, but with you..." He cut off grinning as Zelda resumed beating him, pink-faced; he was used to such behavior, she got mad at some of his teasings and hit him with her fists; it didn't really hurt, she barely touched him most times.

Once she stopped, he asked slyly, "So, why'd you want to know if I met any girls?"

She shrugged, a very unladylike gesture. "Well, you know the various men I may marry, I just wondered about who _you_ were planning to marry."

She didn't notice the light blush that dared to grace his face, something for which he was grateful. "Who ever said I was going to marry?" He asked, sounding uncomfortable at the subject.

Once again, Zelda shrugged. "I thought that you might. Since a recent poll tells me you're one of the most sought-after bachelors in Hyrule, I thought you might have a girlfriend--that you failed to tell me about--who would promote something like that."

"A recent poll?"

A third shrug. "News reaches me in ways you wouldn't understand."

Link chuckled at that. "You're probably right..." He glanced over at her. "Zel, if I _did_ have a girl, you'd be the first to know about her. Trust me."

"All right then... Would you ever marry Malon?"

"Nah. She's more of a friend, someone I want to see every once in a while."

"Mmmmmm... Ruto?"

"Are you _mad_?? She's a **fish**, I _eat_ fish... I can't _marry_ one in close species!!"

"Saria?"

"Known her too long. And she'll be a child forever, I like someone our age."

Zelda was almost thoroughly stumped. "You've almost got me convinced that you're telling the truth about not marrying." She told him.

Link laughed. "Good, I was afraid our guessing game would go on for a while."

"I said _almost_, hero-boy. I'm not stumped just yet." Zelda warned.

Link groaned, then let himself fall backwards, putting his arms up behind his head; he closed his eyes. "Why's it so important for you to know who I want to, or am planning to marry?"

"It wouldn't be fair, if you kept such a secret from me. I'd like to know you're well looked-after, for when I'm not around." Zelda said.

"You say that like you're going away, or you're dying."

"Well, we're not going to be around each other as much. You need looking after."

Link laughed. "_I_ need looking after?" He shook his head. "Whatever you say, Princess, whatever you say..."

He sighed. She looked at him, wondering why he wouldn't tell her. Link sat up suddenly, and got to his feet. He walked over to a tree and leaned on it with one hand, studying the ground with a frown. Zelda cautiously got up and moved slowly over towards him. "Link? I didn't mean to upset you or anything... I'm sorry-"

"You didn't do anything, Zelda... I'm just thinking."

She still wasn't sure, and put a slender hand on his shoulder, comforting him. He glanced over his shoulder, then grinned, turning around. He took her hand in both of his, and leaned against the tree in a more comfortable position. "All right, say I _did_ want to get married, and I _did_ tell you who my bride would be. You'd have to swear on the Triforce and on the Goddess' names that you'd not be mad, upset, or freak out on me, and you wouldn't be allowed to tell a _soul_ in the world. What would you say to that?"

He was sure she wouldn't go to that length just to know something. Then again, he hadn't really ever been around girls who wanted to know something _really_ badly. Zelda smiled. "I'd say, try me."

Link grimaced. He was stuck now. Zelda looked up at him expectantly. His cheeks turned red, and he looked away for a moment. "You _really_ promise not to get mad?" He asked, feeling like he was ten again.

"Yes, but, why would I get mad?" She asked.

His face turned even redder. "Because... I can't help who I fall in love with..." He almost mumbled the last part.

Zelda was confused at that. Link took a deep breath, and leaned down to her ear. "The girl I want to marry... I can't..." He whispered. "I can't marry her because... she's you..."

She froze. Her eyes were wide in shock, she slowly stepped back, and looked at him with a slightly frightened look. Her throat struggled to work properly. "L-Link... I-I t-thought we... we promised..."

Link looked at the ground, still blushing. "I know... I'm sorry, Zelda, I couldn't help it... At first, I didn't know what was happening, I couldn't stop thinking about you, or how perfect you were..." The blush deepened. "Then I realized what it was... how much I loved you... Zelda, I'm so sorry..."

Zelda didn't say anything. She looked at the ground, a light blush painted on her cheeks. "Link... don't be..." She whispered. Her eyes closed; a tear fell. "I... I feel afraid, saying this, when I know how taboo it is... but... Link, I've also broken our promise. I... love you too..."

Link was stunned. He hadn't expected this. "Zelda... you're not supposed-"

"I _know_ what I'm not supposed to do!" Zelda cried, looking up at him. "I can't help it! You're my best friend, Link, we've spent so much time together, I couldn't help but fall for you! You're so perfect... strong, friendly... and handsome to boot. You can't imagine how many times I've wished I was a commoner like you-" She gasped, her hand flying to her mouth.

"What?"

"I called you a commoner!!"

"So what? I know my place in life."

"I called you a _commoner_ to your _face_!! I can't believe myself!! And you're not even _mad_!"

"Why would I be mad? I know-"

"BE MAD!! Just do SOMETHING that lets me know you're at least SEMI-upset!! Then we'll be even!!"

"What's all the fuss about? You nobles always over-react-"

"There! You meant to insult me by calling me a 'noble' and saying how we always over-react! Now we're even!"

Link was confused by her sudden change in attitude. "What?"

"Never mind, we're even." Zelda said.

He didn't quite understand how she'd gone from freak-out to happy-calm and that they were somehow even. He didn't even know what they were supposed to be even about. While he was pondering about how girls went from one thing from the other in such a short amount of time, Zelda walked towards him and slid her arms around him, letting her head rest against his chest. He instinctively let his arms wrap around her, holding her close. "Link, I don't want to get married... I don't want to get married to anyone but you..." Zelda said softly.

He didn't say anything, not that he could in order to make her feel better. Instead, he kissed the top of her head, running his fingers through her hair. She looked up at him, a sad look on her face. "What's wrong?" He asked.

The sad look turned to a nervous one. "Zel, what-"

Zelda put a finger to his lips, silencing him, and took it away. She pressed her lips against his, wrapping her arms around his neck. Link's hand went to the back of her neck, the other holding her tight around her waist. When they came up for air, Link looked dazed, but then he paled and jumped away. "Zelda, this is- this is moving just a bit too fast-"

Zelda rolled her eyes, putting her hands on her hips. "That's more than a bit hypocritical." She commented. "_You're_ the one who said he wanted to _marry_ me."

"Well... _you_ were the one who brought it up!"

"You didn't have to tell me."

"You would have kept bothering me about it until you knew anyway!"

"_You_ should have more discipline not to give in to my wishes."

"_You_ shouldn't bother me about such things!!"

"You shouldn't keep secrets from me. I don't from you."

"YES YOU DO!"

"NO I DON'T!"

Both were up in each other's faces, glaring at each other. Zelda was the first to break, giggling madly. Link started laughing too, and leaned back on the tree again. "W-We... we f-f-f-f-fight t-too-" Link couldn't even finish his sentences he was laughing too hard.

"I know..." Zelda giggled, knowing what he was saying.

Once they'd gotten the laughter out, Link looked at Zelda with an odd look on his face. He shook his head, and embraced her, wondering how they'd be able to live now that their feelings were in the open. He knew that once she'd married, she would be lost to him forever, as a best friend and a lover. He, of course, was sworn to protect her for life, and would always be there in the background, watching. But, once married and crowned Queen, she would be far too busy for him, spare a passing glance, maybe a smile.

Zelda also feared for their future. She would indeed be too busy to have a strong of a friendship as they did now, but she swore to try. She knew he'd always be there for her, but she felt guilty that she wouldn't always be there for him. "Link... I should go in... Father wants me to help prepare for the new suitor... he'll be here in two days."

Link reluctantly let her go, unhappy at how unfair life could be. Zelda gave him a reassuring smile, then stood on the balls of her feet and kissed his lips again. Link tried to resist the flood of powerful emotions that overtook him, but man is not always stronger than emotion. His hands went to her hips, and he pulled her against him, then embraced her tightly. Zelda, too, was giving in to her emotions, the words she'd just spoken far from her mind.

What happened next was not expected, not thought about, nor did the two blossoming lovers appreciate it. The King walked in on them. At first, he hadn't noticed where they were. Then, he saw his daughter, looking a bit taller than normal, and her personal guardian, his arms around her in an embrace. The King's face flushed first with embarrassment for the situation, then anger. "Zelda!" He roared.

She whirled around, her face paler than normal, her long golden hair fanning out behind her. Link looked like a spooked horse, about ready to bolt from the danger. "Father!" Zelda exclaimed, surprise and fright in her voice.

Link silently cursed himself with every unkind word he could think of. One, he only had his belt-dagger, so if the King called the guards on him for this, he would be defenseless; if he'd had his sword, however, he might've had a chance. Two, he had been caught romancing the King's daughter by the King himself. He didn't have time to think of a third reason for hating himself at that moment, because the King started talking again.

"Zelda, I am utterly _appalled_ at this behavior, you _know_ your status and duties!" He said in an angry tone.

"Father, you're being unfair, you don't understand-"

"I understand perfectly, young lady, and you'll do everyone here a good thing if you march yourself inside this _instant_." The King pointed inside the castle.

Zelda reached back and grabbed Link's hand, squeezing it tightly, then obeyed her father. She was taught to keep her emotions in control at most times, but sometimes, like now, her anger and hurt was written all over her face. She despised being treated like she was twelve, but she knew her father was only doing what he thought was best. Even though his best was sometimes his worst. Like now.

The King shot a look of dislike at Link, and followed Zelda inside without another word. The color was slowly returning to Link's face, and much time passed before he realized that the King wasn't going to send guards after him. He wouldn't be thrown into the dungeons. He sighed in relief, then escaped the garden as fast as he could, hurrying to the stables.

Zelda's flat-bottomed satin-slippers slapped noisily against the marble floor as she paced angrily. Her father, still red from embarrassment and anger, stood nearby, his arms crossed over his chest. "Zelda, daughter, you really know better-"

"I _know_ I know better, Father, but I don't _care_!" She interrupted. "I love him!"

The King appeared stunned, but quickly recovered himself. "Zelda, he's a commoner, you are obligated to marry one of royal blood! You cannot go around falling in love with every handsome young male you see!"

"I don't love him because he's handsome, Father. That's an added bonus; he's intelligent, he's funny, I love to be around him! He's been my friend and guardian for years, and may I remind you that _you_ were the one who appointed Link to be my personal guardian; we've known and been around each other for years, it's only natural that we would fall in love with each other."

Her father considered this. He knew she was right, but he wanted to think things over anyway. Maybe convince her otherwise... No, she was stubborn, she would never see things his way once her mind was set on something. He sighed; Zelda had learned that his was his way of admitting defeat. "Zelda... Daughter, explain to me the reason why this happened..."

Zelda, at last, smiled. She stopped her angry pacing and moved to sit on a couch positioned against a wall, and beckoned for her father to sit next to her. As he did, she started to tell him of the events of the afternoon, including what had happened with her former suitor, leading up to right before he'd come in.

When she was finished, the King sighed again. He rubbed his forehead with his hand, his gray-white hair getting tangled in his fingers. Finally... "All right... I will speak with Link..." He gave in, and stood.

As he started to walk off to find the boy, he felt Zelda's hand grab his arm to stop him. He turned to see what she wanted, and was surprised when she kissed his cheek, with a, "Thank you, Daddy." after it. He was in a lighter mood after; it was a rare moment when she called him that anymore.

Link was lying on a hill, staring at the back of his eyelids, some quarter a mile away from the castle. Epona grazed nearby, he could hear her munching contently. Her steps came closer, and he was scared into a sitting position as she whuffled and nipped at his hair. "Epona!"

The mare snorted and stamped her foot; he could just hear her laughing. Well, he would if she could. He blew out hard through his lips at her, his way of telling her, "You annoy me", then lay back down again, now staring at the clouds. Some minutes later, he heard more footsteps. His elfin ears pricked at their sound and identified them as human steps, not horse. He paid them no mind: an attacker would either move much more slowly, or much more quickly than this person, and a moblin's steps were more clumsy. "Boy."

He knew that voice, and only two persons ever called him that: Ganondorf and the King. It was ironic that both, one king good and the other evil, shared the nickname for him, but that was life. The voice was not Ganon's. Link sat up, and tried to get to his feet as the King walked towards him. "Don't bother to get up, or good manner dictates I have to stand longer. That grass looks inviting."

And with that, the monarch sat down next to Link, as if he sat on hilltops, dressed in royal attire, with common men all the time. "Sire, you shouldn't have come out here... Did you _walk_??" Link asked, craning his neck to see if there was a steed nearby, or at least a company of guards. There was nothing.

"Yes, boy, and don't go thinking that just because I'm an older man means that I can't walk a quarter of a mile and up a hill like you young saplings." The King nodded curtly. "I came here to speak with you about my daughter."

If the King could have said anything to make Link feel any worse, it was that. "Your Majesty, I'm truly sorry about what ha-"

"Don't be."

Link was startled. "Wh-What?"

The older man sighed. "Zelda... she is... different. She does not desire to spend time with the suitors that have come to court her, though I have heard that they are the most desired men in their kingdoms, royal or noble. I do not understand it."

Link nodded, understanding. He hadn't known why she was uninterested in her suitors until her confession earlier.

"She told me everything. Her love for you is... deep. Endless, one might say." At that, Link blushed. The King made no notion that he'd noticed, and went on. "My thoughts were... jumbled, after. I wonder, am I the type of father who would deny my daughter her personal needs, her desires? Or will I be compassionate, and let her choose as she will?"

Link said nothing, his heart racing as he waited for the King to answer his questions. "Link," It was the first time in memory that the King had ever called him by his name in a casual conversation, "It is tradition that the princess marries her chosen one on her twenty-first birthday. I will give you four years. Four years to convince me that you are worthy to marry my daughter. If you do, she is yours forever. If not, she will marry a suitor, if there is one who remains unmarried. Do you understand?""

Link was stunned. He didn't say anything for several moments. The King was giving him a chance? He could marry Zelda? "I... understand... sire..." He managed to say.

"Good."

They sat there for a while, doing absolutely nothing. Link's thoughts wandered to what might happen if he was actually permitted to marry Zelda. A blush crept into his cheeks again, as... not so proper thoughts entered his mind. He quickly dismissed the thoughts, trying to rid himself of the blush before the King noticed. "I think we'd better be getting back." Link suggested.

The King nodded. Link stood, then, remembering manners, he helped the King to his feet. "Epona can carry us both, sire." He offered, then gave a short whistle; Epona came trotting over.

He swiftly mounted, then moved his foot out of the stirrup, and offered a hand to help the monarch. He swung up and settled himself behind Link. "My thanks. While I _can_ walk a quarter of a mile and up a hill… it does not mean that I look forward to the rest of the trip back."

Link laughed. Then he yelled, and Epona, used to verbal commands, galloped off.

After the King relayed his proposition to his daughter, Link and Zelda exited the hall, out to the garden where they'd been earlier. Zelda looked up at him, he down at her. They both started laughing, laughing at their sudden chance, the sudden turn of events. He grabbed her around the waist and spun her around; the force of his actions sent him stumbling backwards, into a shallower part of the pond. Link held her above him, looking into her eyes with such powerful love that she shivered with pleasure. He brought her down close enough that he could kiss her. She broke it off, only because she wanted to stare into the depths of his eyes. "I like you above me like this..." He said softly.

"Then I suppose I'll always be on top?" Zelda teased him, her long hair falling over her shoulder to caress his neck.

Link blushed furiously, the reaction she'd hoped for--he looked so adorable when he blushed--and slowly lowered her down. "That's not what I meant..." He mumbled, embarrassed.

She laughed. It was the start of a blissful four years.

Four Years Later

Zelda was standing in her nightdress in front of a mirror, brushing out her long golden hair. Her 21st birthday was in a month, and she couldn't be happier. Things were going so well! Her father seemed to like Link very well, a sure sign that they were to be married in four weeks. The past few years had been wonderful, though there were a few times when they'd had to stop a loving embrace or a kiss, for fear that they'd overstep the boundaries of courtship and do something they'd both regret. Maybe. She sighed, wondering if it would be so bad if they gave in to their emotions like that.

A knock on her door brought her attention back to the present. She took her robe and slipped it on, not bothering to tie it in the front, just for an extra cover. Zelda opened the door, revealing a bashful looking Link, holding a bouquet of red roses. Zelda smiled. "Link!"

"Th-These are for you, Zelda..." Link stammered, a light blush on his face.

He handed them to her, and she took them, smelling their lovely scent. "Oh, Link, they're lovely. Thank you!" She smiled. "Come on in."

He stepped inside, closing the door slightly behind him. She arranged the bouquet in a vase, and went into her bathroom, taking her pitcher of water and pouring some in. After coming back out, she set the vase on a table. Link moved forward, taking her into his arms. "So, what's the occasion?" Zelda asked, meaning the roses.

"Do I need a reason to give you anything, princess? I thought you might want them; and I wanted to see your beautiful smile..." He whispered, the distance between them lessening.

"Link..."

Their lips met for the umpteenth time; they clung to each other. Zelda broke it off slowly, leaning against his shoulder, enjoying his warmth. He looked down at her, then turned a deep crimson, realizing what she was wearing. "Z-Zelda, m-m-maybe I should g-go... If you're getting ready for bed, it-it's not proper for me-"

"No, Link, please stay for a while." She pleaded, her emerald eyes silently begging him.

He smiled, running his fingers through her golden hair. Zelda traced a pattern with one long, slim finger on his cheek, the red fading away. It was cute how he still blushed so easily around her. She, too, blushed, but not as easily. It took more for her to blush, but she supposed that Link's embarrassment came from never having a real relationship with a woman. She pulled him over to sit with her on the couch in front of her fireplace. Zelda leaned against him, her head fitting perfectly under his chin, listening to the soft beating of his heart.

"Zelda, this would hardly be proper if someone happened to walk in on us..." Link murmured, sliding downwards a bit, so they were lying down.

"Then let's be sure no one barges in..." Zelda whispered, sending a wave of her magic power to the door, closing it fully.

She traced the pulse on his neck with kisses, meeting his mouth again. He kissed her back, holding her close, feeling every curve of her body against his. She ran a hand down the side of his face, and felt him shudder underneath her. Link's hand slipped under her robe, and felt the bare skin where the back of her nightdress dipped down. He blushed again, improper thoughts entering his mind, and starting to take control of his actions.

Suddenly, there was a brisk knock at the door, interrupting them. Link cursed whoever it was to a life of eternal torture under his breath, as he sat up and Zelda, her face quite red, moved to a respectable distance away, calling, "Come in."

Her old nursemaid and the only person who stood in place as a mother, Impa, walked in. Her eyebrows clicked together with a frown, wondering what had just taken place between her mistress and the boy Link, but she said, as if nothing was wrong, "Princess, it's time for bed. You, boy-"

"Link." The reply came automatically; many people now called him 'boy', when he clearly desired to be called by his actual name.

"_BOY_," Impa stressed the word in her firm, no-nonsense voice, "Out. Get to whatever you do at this time of night. Normal people sleep, try that."

She didn't mean to sound rude, that was just her nature. Link had a feeling she was suspicious of what she'd just interrupted, anyway, and she was taking on her motherly side. "Yes'm..." He nodded, then turned to Zelda, giving her a quick kiss. "Goodnight, Princess..."

Later that night, Link couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned over, looking on the pictures on his bedside table. There was one picture of Zelda; she didn't know about it, he'd asked the best court artist to do it for him, when she was sixteen. He thought about asking for another one, now that she'd grown older and more beautiful, but he decided not to, preserving her younger beauty. The one behind it was a picture that was much older, one made twenty-one years ago. There was a man, a knight, by the looks of it, and a woman. The woman held a small baby, one year old. He was the baby. The man and the woman were his parents, killed shortly after the picture had been finished.

He sighed, rolling onto his back, wishing he could remember his parents. If he closed his eyes and thought hard enough, remembered hard enough, he could just hear fragments of his mother's sweet, gentle voice. His father's bold, yet light voice. It was all he had of them, and the picture of what they'd been like, their one year as a true family.

Suddenly, Link became tired. Rolling over, he caught a quick glance of the moon shining down on him before his eyes closed, falling into a deep slumber.

Dream

He saw himself, riding his aging, yet ever youthful mare Epona. They were riding full speed, on the road leading back into Hyrule. Suddenly, raiders, ones he'd missed, jumped from the trees; one fired a crossbow bolt into the other Link's shoulder. He fell off of the horse. The raider's crude, blood-stained swords slaughtered Epona.

The other Link groaned, rolling onto his side, trying to crawl away. Another crossbow bolt went through his other shoulder. The real Link covered his ears, grimacing as the other screamed in agony. The raiders surrounded him. Link closed his eyes, not wanting to watch the fate of his other self. He opened his eyes under an impulse at the last second, deciding to watch his fate.

Two Weeks Later

Link sighed, re-reading the letter, wondering if he'd read it right. It _was_ rather late, and he was a bit tired. He hadn't. It was the same as before. He was being summoned away. It was as he'd feared... and what he'd seen in his dreams for the past few weeks would come to pass. He had to do it. For _her_ sake.

He got up and discarded his gauntlets on his bedside table, then left his room, never bothering to remember that he was wearing only his breeches, and a pair of the new, fashionable, indoor shoes called 'slippers'. He slipped upstairs and turned down a familiar hallway. He gently knocked on the door to Zelda's room. When nobody answered, he remembered how late it was; the midnight watch had been called at least half an hour ago. Praying that she was asleep, he slowly opened the door and slipped inside, closing the door behind him again.

Zelda lay asleep on her bed, hugging her pillow, her long golden hair spread all over the place. Link's features softened, and he slowly walked over to the bed. He smiled softly, and gently pushed some hair from her face, and ran a finger down her soft cheek. She stirred, then sighed, becoming still again, a peaceful smile on her face. Link leaned down and kissed her cheek, sitting down on the bed next to her. "Zelda..." He murmured, putting a hand on her arm. "Zelda, wake up..."

She stirred again. "Zelda, please, I need you to wake up..." Link pleaded, in a slightly louder voice.

Her beautiful emerald eyes opened, and she gasped, instinctively rolling over away from a potential attacker. She sighed, seeing it was only Link. "Link... what are you doing here?" Zelda asked softly.

"Zel... I need you to listen..." He said, looking at the bedcovers.

Her major fears immediately popped into her head. He didn't want to get married. He'd found someone else he loved more. He'd found out that either one of them had some fatal disease and would die in the next 48 hours, leaving the other alone for the rest of eternity. The last one was a bit silly, but it still frightened her. She didn't want to be alone; plus, she'd have to marry someone else. She'd rather die than do that. Fearfully, she asked in a hushed voice, "Link... what is it?"

He took note of the fear in her voice. Link immediately felt guilty, and lay down next to her, running his hand down her face. He looked at her lovingly. "Zelda, don't sound so frightened..." He murmured. "I've received a summons...There's been a raider attack on a village just below the southern border... They want me to come and help out with any further attacks, and to train the men and boys for future attacks."

Zelda's face formed a small frown, remembering something. Link noticed the frown, and mistook it for something else. "I shouldn't be gone long, a few weeks-"

"Link... my birthday is in two weeks..." She reminded him softly.

He sighed, pulling her close to him. "I know... I'm going to try to come back for our wedding, and maybe a week to ourselves..." He kissed her forehead. "Perhaps less, if I feel I need to get back to the village..."

Zelda nodded against his bare chest, but felt tears in her eyes. She knew he had a duty to do something like that, but it didn't mean she had to like it, especially when it came so close... She didn't know why, but she also felt something that made her want to scream at him not to go, to stay and never leave. Something told her that he _wouldn't_ be coming back. "Link... please... don't go..." She whispered, then felt ashamed for saying such a thing; she buried her face into his chest and wept.

Link was surprised when she asked him not to go. He was even more surprised when she started to cry. "Zel... I _need_ to go, _they_ need me to go." He told her, tilting her chin up and looking deeply into her eyes.

She knew he was right, but she didn't want to believe it. She clung to him, pressing herself against him, sobbing harder. Suddenly, something - a premonition, she guessed - flashed through her mind. Link, sharing a bond with her and being in close contact with her at the time, saw it too. Everything was blurry at first, then some things sharpened into clear view. They saw crossbow bolts stuck into trees and into the ground. Blood was all over the ground. A huge animal carcass, neither could tell what it was, it wasn't very clear, lay nearby. What Zelda--and Link--was most horrified to see was a blackened and half-melted shield, and a small, green, triangular-shaped thing pinned to the ground by a crossbow bolt.

Zelda blinked, and the premonition was gone. She prayed that Link hadn't seen it, and only huddled against him, drinking in his warmth against the chill the visions had sent through her. She was sure that the shield had been his, and that the green triangle had been his hat.

Link, too, was slightly scared by what he'd seen. It was different than his dreams, but there was a similarity. The vision had come from Zelda, he was sure, and it would only finalize her desire for him to stay with her and not leave.

"Link, please don't go..." Now there was fear in her trembling voice.

Link kissed her forehead, and turned to lay on his back; Zelda now used his chest for a pillow, listening to his heartbeat. It soothed her, and her tears slowed. Link decided to change the subject, in order to cheer her up. "Where do you want to go for our honeymoon?"

"You're changing the subject on me..." She muttered, almost inaudibly.

"I know I am. So, where to?"

She shrugged slightly, nestling against him into a more comfortable position. "I don't know... Someplace quiet and out of the way... where we won't be bothered. We'll be bothered for the rest of our lives with things, I'd like at least _one_ week away from it all..." She knew her reply sounded unenthusiastic, but her vision hadn't lifted her spirits much. She turned her head, looking up at him. "And you?"

Link grinned. "I wasn't planning on going anywhere, but if you want to, we can go somewhere."

Zelda was puzzled. "Why weren't you planning on going anywhere?"

The grin broadened. "I just figured that it wasn't worth the time, since we wouldn't be leaving either your room or mine much during the week..."

Zelda turned a brilliant color of red and buried her face into his chest. Her muffled cry of embarrassment was mixed with embarrassed laughter: "Link!!"

He laughed, and she pushed herself up to kiss his lips, silencing him. "Shh... we don't want anyone to hear you're in here..." She murmured.

"Like they would. It's late."

"Impa hardly sleeps, you know that."

Link sighed, closing his eyes. There was silence for a few minutes, and Zelda thought he'd fallen asleep on her. "That's not fair." He said suddenly, opening his eyes again; he was still after her to cheer up.

"What's not fair?" She asked.

"Your bed's more comfortable than mine. That's not fair. I saved the world, don't I deserve to have a comfortable bed at least?"

Zelda sighed exasperatedly, resting her forehead on his shoulder, then began to giggle. "You-You're... You need... to work on subject changing..." She managed to say.

"I know. But it worked, didn't it?"

She sighed. Link took that as a 'no'. He sat up, and propped her up next to him, wiping the remaining tears off of her face. He then proceeded to remove the covers off of her, take her into his arms, and walk over to the window seat. They sat there, looking out over the Castle Town. "So beautiful... I love looking out at the city and the fields like this at night..." Zelda sighed, leaning on him.

"Not as beautiful as you..."

She smiled at him. She suddenly had an idea. She rolled over on him and kissed him passionately, running her fingers through his hair. Link was surprised, and, after they'd come up for air, asked her what brought that on all of a sudden. "Now..." She whispered pleadingly.

Link jumped, shocked. "Wh-What?!"

"Now... please..." Zelda repeated.

"Zelda! It's not proper- It's not- We-" Link stammered, a blush staining his face.

Zelda pouted, a look she knew Link couldn't resist; he'd give in eventually. "Link, please... in case... in case... you don't..." She couldn't finish, her throat locked up on her. "I-It won't matter if you come back, but..."

Link couldn't have been more embarrassed in his life. Without a word, they stood up, looking at each other as if they'd never seen the other before in their lives. "It's okay..." Zelda whispered, more for her own comfort from the sudden bout of fear that bloomed inside her than his comfort.

He nodded, and wrapped her in his arms, kissing her with more passion than tenderness. Zelda suddenly felt giddy, her long, delicate fingers intertwining themselves in his semi-long hair. His hands slid down her sides, and grasped the thin fabric at her hips, slowly pulling it up. His rough, callused hands were gentle on her smooth skin.

As he fiddled with her nightdress, Zelda nervously undid the ties on his breeches, distracted by his warm, passionate kisses. She moaned as his lips left hers and traveled down her neck; her hands slipped, and his breeches fell. He stopped kissing her and pulled the nightgown over her head, then attacked her again, discarding the nightgown like a used napkin.

As they stumbled to the bed, a faint thought came to Zelda's mind, wondering what the consequences would be if her father or Impa found out about this. She pushed it away, planning to worry later, at a less... interesting time.

Some Hours Later

Zelda sighed, waking from sleep. She smiled sleepily, enjoying the sound of Link's heartbeat underneath her. They'd fallen asleep only about four hours before; Zelda was lying next to him, his muscled arm holding her close, using his chest for a pillow. She sighed softly again, closing her eyes. Suddenly, her 'pillow' shifted slightly, moving from underneath her.

Link gently slid her off of him and onto her own pillow. He then sat up, smiling sadly as he brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face, kissing her cheek softly. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, grabbing his breeches and putting them on. "Link?" Zelda asked softly.

"I have to go get ready Zel..." He whispered, cupping her cheek.

She nodded, averting her eyes. Link's heart felt like it was going to be ripped out of his chest. He kissed her sweetly and softly on the lips, then left. He heard a small sob as he shut the door behind him, and bit his lip, feeling traitorous.

Hour After Dawn

Link, holding Epona's reins, stood by the gate of the Castle. Zelda, her father, and Impa stood by the gate, saying their farewells. Zelda stepped forward, taking Link's head in her hands. "May the Goddess' bless you with the Power…" She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his forehead, "The Courage…" She kissed his right cheek, "And the Wisdom…" She kissed his left cheek, "To solve the problems in the south and return to us safely…"

It was a traditional blessing, to pray for the traveler's well being; bless the person with each aspect of the Triforce and use some motion to 'form' the triangle shape to seal the blessing.

Link took her hands in his. A single tear ran down Zelda's face. He wrapped her in a warm embrace. They'd said their lovers' good-bye the night before, this was the formal one that Zelda's father and her guardian expected, the one they'd actually know about. Zelda glanced slightly at her father. The older man smiled slightly, and gave the smallest of nods. Link saw it too, and his lips met Zelda's in a passionate kiss. When they broke, he rested his forehead against hers, wiping her tear away with his thumb. "I promise I'll come back…" He whispered.

"I know it…" Zelda replied, her voice just as quiet.

He kissed her one last time, then took up Epona's reins again, bringing them over her head. He swung up and into the saddle while the feisty mare pranced beneath him. Link smiled and saluted them all, then turned Epona, nudging her into a trot, then into a canter as he sped off through the town and towards Hyrule Field.

Zelda waved to him, though he did not look back. As she watched him grow smaller and smaller, a feeling grew inside of her that she'd never see him again.

The Eve of Zelda's Birthday

Zelda had never felt worse in her entire life. Firstly, Link hadn't come home yet, and there'd been no news of his whereabouts in a week. Secondly, she had been feeling queasy for the past few days, and the feeling just wouldn't go away, no matter what she did. She'd even gone as far as taking one of the vile potions made by a man in the town, notorious for being the worst tasting substances ever created, but they worked. It didn't. She'd started throwing up that morning. Impa was worried, though her training kept the emotion from showing. She'd conducted the usual treatments for illnesses, but had come to no conclusion.

The doctors said it was stress. No one had even guessed at what it really was.

That night, the Princess made her way weakly into the dining hall for supper, and gave a weak smile to her father. She curtsied, wobbling a bit on shaky legs, then sat on her father's right side. A few other important men and women sat around the table, and had risen when Zelda had come in, but now they ignored her mostly, talking politics.

Suddenly, a messenger burst into the room, looking panicked and sweaty, and carrying a large satchel over his back. "Beg pardon, Majesty, Highness," He nodded to the King and Zelda, "but I had news that couldn't afford to wait."

Zelda looked at the messenger with tired and worried eyes. What could the news be, if it couldn't wait until after their dinner? The King nodded gravely. "Speak, young master."

The young man took a moment to catch his breath and compose himself. Then he gave an apologetic look to Zelda. "Your Highness… I'm very sorry to tell you this… but Sir Link is dead."

Zelda turned a gray-white color, her eyes widening in shock. The King rose to his feet as Zelda struggled to breathe. He gave the messenger a questioning look. "Sir Link… dead?"

"Yes sir, but they couldn't find his body. His horse was slaughtered, though, and there is blood everywhere at the site of the killing. Some of his possessions were scattered around, and many were charred. For proof… we found his hat… a crossbow bolt was through it, pinning it to a tree. And this… is all the more proof we need; no one else carries a shield like this…" The messenger dug in his bang and pulled out a half-melted, half-charred Hylian shield.

Zelda attempted to stand, attempted to speak, attempted to do anything. Instead, at the sight of the shield, her eyes rolled up in her head and she fainted dead away.

The Next Day

Zelda groggily woke up. Impa was perched on a chair next to her bed, watching Zelda in an eerie, hawk-like way. The Sheikah's shoulders dropped slightly, as if she'd sighed in relief. "Princess, are you all right?"

Her head was pounding, but she sat up anyway. "What… happened?"

"You fainted… last night. We've been so worried about you… Your father went out to the murder site this morning…" Impa continued, but Zelda had stopped listening, reminded of the pain she'd felt the night before.

Link… dead? She couldn't believe it. She wouldn't. She choked back hot tears, but some slipped out anyway, then just kept on coming. Why did life have to be so cruel, to take him away from her like that? Impa noticed her crying, at last, and stopped talking, an uncharacteristic look of sympathy on her face. She moved to sit on the bed, and hugged the younger woman, something that Zelda was surprised at. She didn't care right now, though, and only continued with her tears.

Later

Impa sighed. She was in a courtyard, alone, and frustrated. She didn't like being helpless; when Zelda was upset and she couldn't do anything about it, she was helpless. She hated it. Footsteps on stone interrupted her. "Impa? Is my daughter awake?" The King asked, freshly returned from his trip.

Impa gave a small nod. "She's in her room. She's quite upset, and hasn't said anything past asking what had happened to her. What did you find out?"

The King sighed. "It's all a very bad business… The site's a bloody mess. Epona's body was already carted away, they said, but there were other things there… dried blood puddles… crossbow bolts and arrows all over… some things are burned, too. Looks like the bandits were trying to get revenge for his fending them off. The Patrol said they'd apprehended all of the bandits, about thirty in all…" The King sighed, rubbing his forehead. "There's no way he could have possibly gotten out alive… and even if he did, surely he'd've bled to death by now…"

Impa frowned. For one thing, it was suspicious for there to be so many bandits; with all of the King's Patrol squads out and about, there was a very small chance of having more than a five-family bandit nest around. For another, the King, who'd be the son of a lesser noble before marrying Princess Zelda XVI, only spoke like he did now when he was very stressed or worried. "Your Majesty, please calm down… your health…" She warned, but she was cut off.

"My health is fine, Impa, you should be worried about the health of my daughter." He told her. "She's been ill for almost a week, and this'll only make it worse, I'll bet a gold Rupee on it."

Impa winced. She'd forgotten Zelda's illness. "We still don't know why she's been so ill… and it's gotten worse, she threw up twice earlier."

The King sighed. "It's too bad it's her birthday… and she has to be married soon…"

Impa snarled. She'd overlooked all the selections of a replacement husband if Link hadn't won the King's approval, and hadn't liked them much. One was all right, a young duke, not much older than Zelda herself. The word was, he'd been appointed duke when his father had died several years ago. He'd seemed a good enough sort, and Impa's instincts had not screamed at her to get rid of the man before something horrible had happened. She and the King had both agreed that the duke would be the best choice, but still… Impa had hoped; she'd liked the boy, for all she'd appeared she hadn't. "I disapprove of setting her marriage too soon. Or to tell her of it too soon." The Sheikah argued. "She needs time to mourn."

"I know that, Impa, I wasn't going to have her married next week." The King replied. "We'll give her a while…"

Zelda lay on her bed, silent tears sliding down the sides of her face as she stared at the ceiling. "Link…"

Her hand went to her lower abdomen; with her magic, she felt waves of new energy pulsing. "It will be a girl…" She murmured. "Zelda XVIII…"

A Few Weeks Later

Dressed in black from head to toe, Zelda slipped down a hall and faced a plain brown door. There was a brass nameplate on the door: Sir Link of the Kokiri. She bit her lip, feeling guilty. Only after his death was she daring to go to his room; they'd either met somewhere, or he'd come to her. She put her hand on the brass doorknob, and twisted it, entering the room swiftly and shutting the door behind her again. She looked around.

Various sized swords and shields hung on the walls. On the long desks pushed against the walls sat assorted weapons and useful items. A trunk sat at the foot of the bed, which was directly across from where Zelda stood. The bed itself was plain: large enough for one person, perhaps two for a tight fit, with a green quilt and plain white bed sheets for covering. There were two pictures on the bedside table, and three on the wall above his bed and the table.

Zelda, trembling, walked to the bed and sat down on it. She looked at the pictures on the wall: a peaceful scene of Lake Hylia and some of the Zora swimming, the Kokiri children playing in their village, Malon and some of the horses at Lon Lon Ranch. Zelda looked away from these pictures, and looked at the ones on the table. She was surprised to see one of herself, a few years younger. She didn't remember ever sitting for a portrait. The other was half-hidden behind her own portrait; Zelda reached over and picked it up.

She almost dropped the picture upon seeing it in full. Somehow, though, she managed to keep hold of it, and looked at it better. There stood a knight; a beautiful young woman sat before him, holding a baby in her arms. The knight resembled Link so much that Zelda had to believe that this was his father. The woman, though, had the same beautiful blue eyes as Link: his mother. The baby was asleep; Zelda gave a small, trembling smile: it seemed that Link had carried on many traits that he'd had as a baby, such as sleeping through everything.

The princess stared at the picture of Link's family for quite some time. At last, though, she put it down, and sat looking around the room more. So many treasures and knick-knacks lay everywhere, all from his travels and wanderings. Her eyes landed on the trunk, and another guilty feeling washed over her as she slowly got up and knelt before it. She fumbled with the clasps that closed it, and rested her hands on the top, hesitating before pushing the lid up and seeing what lay inside.

To one side lay a small pile of books and a sack of what appeared to be Rupees. The rest of the trunk was filled with clothes. Mostly it was white shirts and breeches, but there was a small stack of tunics in Link's favorite color green, as well as the red and blue tunics he'd received as goodwill gifts from the Gorons and Zoras, and under that, an extra green hat and the hats that matched the blue and red tunics.

Zelda immediately took up one of his tunics and hugged it to her chest. She breathed in Link's unique scent: one of forests and faraway places and the outdoors. Immediately, hot tears welled in her eyes and fell down her cheeks.

No one entered the room. The Princess was left alone with her tears and her lover's possessions for a very long time.

A Week Later

"My dear, may I present Eli, Duke of Charruné." The King said, waving a hand at the handsome young duke that knelt before the dais.

Zelda, who'd become a pale ghost over the course of the last few weeks, nodded, and fought to stand on weak legs. "Duke Eli, it is my pleasure to make your acquaintance."

The Duke stood and took the Princess' hand, kissing it briefly. "My lady, the pleasure is truly mine. I am grateful that you were able to meet with me, despite your recent illness and the loss of Sir Link."

Zelda nodded, not required to say anything in reply. The King looked at his daughter worriedly. She seemed to fare as well as she had the last few weeks, which was not good, but not bad either. Deciding that Zelda was not ill, he said, "Daughter, it is my wish that you marry Eli. I realize, that under the circumstances, you would find this all too soon… but, my dear, it is vital that you marry soon."

Zelda looked away from Eli, fighting back tears. "Father…"

Eli could clearly see that the situation was distressing the Princess. "Your Majesty, if I may speak." The King nodded. "Princess Zelda does not need to comply right away. I would like the chance to get to know her before anything is decided. If that is alright with you, Your Majesty, and of course, with you, my lady."

The King nodded. "It is for the best. My dear?"

Zelda hesitated, and nodded. "I would prefer it, Father, Your Grace."

Duke Eli smiled at her. Zelda looked at him and saw that it was a genuine smile, not the kind that spread over the mouth and didn't reach the eyes. This smile reached clear into his striking blue eyes, which held a glimmer of fun in them. His tousled, light brown hair, unusually unkempt for a noble, flopped across his forehead and dangled just barely in his line of vision. She thought, maybe, just maybe, that Duke Eli would work out okay. For her, and for her people.

The wedding between Duke Eli and Princess Zelda occurred only three weeks after their first meeting. Zelda knew that it would be suspicious for her to show signs of her pregnancy before she was married, so after she deemed that Eli would be a good enough sort and that they could at least have a marriage of friendship, she had agreed that they would marry.

It did not take long before Zelda showed signs of carrying a child. Some wondered at how fast the babe grew when the Princess had only been married a short time, but it was decided that she showed so early only because she was so thin. The Duke-made-Prince Consort was thrilled at the thought of having a child; Zelda didn't have the heart to tell him that the babe was not his.

After the girl-child was born, her name was indeed Zelda, the King passed away from disease. Zelda and Eli were crowned, and Ellie, as the babe was called, was named Crown Princess.

Ellie grew into an inquisitive and adventurous child, a mischievous combination of both her true parents. Many times she gave her aging nursemaid, Impa, a near heart attack from sliding too fast down railings or urging her pony into a gallop without warning. She was, however, the delight of her father and mother, despite her love of causing mischief.

The girl did, however, carry a mark on the back of her right hand; but it was not the one that Zelda had been expecting. A faint mark of the Triforce did indeed lie there, as it would be, Ellie being the daughter of two Wielders, but there was no mark of the Triforce of Courage. This puzzled the Queen greatly. Surely, the Triforce of Courage would pass to Ellie, as she was Link's rightful heir. At first, Zelda thought that Ellie would receive the Triforce piece when she was older, but as the years wore on and the young girl grew into a young woman, the mark on her hand remained as faint as ever.

Zelda, however, never fully got over the shock of Link's death. Perhaps it was the fact that she had always imagined her hero to be what he'd been for years: invincible. It was simply unbelievable that mere bandits had killed Link, who'd defeated the great King of Evil, among other astonishing feats. Day by day, month by month, year by year, Zelda grew paler and more fragile; her life would be short-lived.

One day, when Ellie was 18, she chose two of her most trusted bodyguards and went out riding. Her mother had fallen ill, and Ellie couldn't take being in the castle with all the healers running around anymore. Not even her father could comfort her; he was either too busy running the country or keeping vigil over her mother.

"My lady, where are we going?" Toleno, one of her guards, called to Ellie, as the three of them cantered down Castle Way and into Castle Town.

Ellie, who was the very counterpart of her mother, except for her sapphire blue eyes, glanced back and answered, "Out into Hyrule Field. To the forest. To the lake. I don't care, somewhere away from the castle."

"Yes, my lady." Toleno and Faustin, the other guard, replied in unison.

Long blonde hair whipping out behind her, Ellie signaled her mount into a gallop as soon as the horses' hooves left the drawbridge. Toleno and Faustin followed suit. Ellie gave a whoop of triumph, and rose up in the stirrups, jumping her blue roan gelding over the crumbling brick wall that ran most of the field. There was nothing she loved more than riding her horse at break-neck speed across Hyrule Field.

Suddenly, Toleno yelled for her to stop. "My lady! Riders, looks like bandits!"

Ellie circled her horse around, slowing him down. Faustin rode up next to her. "My lady, we need to get you to safety…"

Ellie shaded her eyes, and looked to the cloud of dust chasing a stumbling figure. "They're after someone." She said. "Faustin, you're the better fighter, rescue that person." She ordered him.

"My lady—"

"_Now_, Faustin."

"Yes, my lady."

Faustin rode off, drawing his sword as he did so. Toleno rode up to Ellie. "Princess, come. We'll get you back to the gates; Faustin will meet us there."

It only took minutes. Ellie waited at the drawbridge, a small knot of worry in her stomach for Faustin's safety, but she sighed a little in relief when he came riding up. She grew worried again, when she saw a man's body slung over the front of his saddle. "The man the bandits were chasing…" She murmured.

"Faustin, good fellow, what's this?" Toleno asked.

"The man the bandits were chasing. Looked pretty banged up, thought we might be able to clean him up a bit and give him a healing before he went back to wherever he's from." Faustin said, shrugging.

Toleno rolled his eyes, and thought better of saying the first thing that came to mind. "Let's get him back to the palace." Ellie said, from where she'd gone to get a better look at the man. "He looks badly off…"

She frowned a bit, the back of her right hand feeling a bit warm, but ignored it mostly, and hurrying her guards along back to the palace.

Ellie went to her mother's chambers, and sat down next to her. "Mother?"

Zelda smiled frailly, and opened her brilliant green eyes. "Hello, my sweet."

"Mother, you'll never guess what. While I was out riding today, we came across a man being chased by bandits. Faustin chased off the bandits, and we brought the man back here. Oh, Mother, he was so badly hurt I thought we might not be able to get here in time, but Lord Vertigo healed him amazingly well. The apprentice healers are giving the man a bath now, but it appears that he'll have to stay here a while, to regain his strength." Ellie explained.

Zelda smiled again. "I see. It sounds as if you had an eventful afternoon. Did anything else happen?"

Ellie rubbed the back of her right hand. "My birthmark is warm…" She said softly. "You know, the mark that looks like your Triforce mark, only fainter? When we brought the man back to the palace, I noticed its warmth. Is this normal, Mother?"

The older woman frowned, and closed her eyes. She was silent for a few moments, and Ellie thought she had gone to sleep, but the queen opened hr eyes once more. "I do not know."

"Does your mark warm up at anything?"

Zelda's eyes shone sadness, but her face remained the same as it had been. "It did… a long time ago…"

"Why? Would it have anything to do with why mine is?"

The queen struggled to sit up, something she had not done in quite a while, and Ellie helped her mother to sit. Once upright, Zelda looked her daughter evenly in the eyes. "Ellie, I believe it's time you learned the truth."

The young woman was confused. "The truth about what?"

"Do you remember when you were a little girl, and you found me crying in the garden? You asked me why I cried, and I said it was because it was the anniversary of the day a very special young man left me. You said that I must have loved your Papa more, because then I never would have had you. I never answered that, because I didn't want you to find out anything before I felt you were ready to accept it."

Ellie nodded, understanding her mother's logic. Zelda went on, "My dear, you are 18, a woman grown. If you can't accept the story I am about to tell you, I don't know when you would."

"Go ahead, Mother."

Zelda paused, preparing herself to bring back the memories of those days. She took a deep breath, and started from the very beginning. She told Ellie about how she and Link had tried to save the world, two small children, from Ganondorf's clutches, and how Link had traveled seven years into the future to defeat him. Ellie knew this story already, parts of it being her favorite bedtime stories when she was a young girl.

The queen went on, and told of Link's adventure to Termina, the story _she_ had loved him to tell when she was younger. She explained how that, when Link came back, they were best friends as ever. She told how Link had been named her personal guardian and how they'd grown up together, never too far from the other's sight. The story came slowly, as Zelda savored every sweet memory of hers and Link's time together as lovers.

Ellie listened with great interest as her mother told of her passionate, yet chaste, romance with the young man who's stories she had been so awed by as a girl. She did turn a light shade of red when her mother told her of the only time she and Link had made love, as would any proper young lady when her mother shared any bits of her sex life.

"And that was the last time I saw him…" Zelda said softly, her eyes glassy with tears. "A messenger came a few weeks later and told us he was dead. It was such a shock… I never fully got over it. That is why I become ill so easily… why I'm so frail…"

Ellie was silent for a few minutes. "And… you married Papa… because you needed to. You couldn't rule alone as Queen, when Grandfather died. And it's proper for young ladies, especially princesses, to marry. You didn't like it, but you married Papa anyway."

"Ellie, don't take this the wrong way. You Papa is a very dear friend, a kind man. I love him as a good friend should. That's what we have: a marriage of friendship. I will never love anyone as much as I did Link." Zelda said.

Again, the princess was silent. "So… how does this involve my mark?" She asked finally.

"My dear, I thought you would have figured it out by now. You are not Eli's daughter. You are the daughter of Sir Link of the Kokiri."

Vivid blue eyes widened in shock. "What?! Papa… isn't my papa?"

"No. Please don't let him know, I never had the heart to tell him. He was so thrilled when it was found by the healers that I was pregnant…" Zelda said, and lay back down, tired.

Ellie sat in thought, piecing together all the odds and ends. She looked at her mother, who looked back at her expectantly. "My mark… I should have the Triforce of Courage, am I right?"

Zelda nodded. "But you never received it. I though that, as the daughter of two Wielders, you should rightfully have some sort of mark, and you do. It's just not the mark I expected, which was the Triforce of Courage."

"But, Mother, what if I shouldn't inherit it? What if it belongs with someone else?"

Zelda laughed a little, something that made Ellie smile: her mother hadn't laughed in a very long time. "Ellie, you silly goose, you are the daughter of the Wielder of the Triforce of Courage. No one else in the land deserves it more than you. You've proved that more times than I can count."

"Then why don't I have it?"

"I don't know. Since… he died… the Piece would have left his body, and gone to his heir, which is you. The only reason to explain why you don't wield it, is that he's alive. And there's too much evidence to support his death to believe that he is alive…"

Ellie frowned. "But, my mark warmed when we found that man."

"I can't say why it would. It should only do that around another Wielder."

"Like it always is when I'm around you."

"Exactly."

A maid knocked at the door. "My lady Ellie… Lord Vertigo requests you in the healer's wing. Your Majesty, His Majesty King Eli will be here shortly to see you."

"Thank you." Both women chorused, and the maid left.

Ellie looked at her mother, who watched her in return. Ellie hugged her mother, kissing her cheek. "Thank you for telling me, Mother." She whispered.

"You don't know how long I have waited to tell you… And Ellie… remember that even though he's not your true father, Eli has raised you as his own, and loves you more than anything." Zelda replied.

Ellie nodded. "He's the only father I know… I wouldn't treat him any different."

"That's my girl…" The queen said, and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly.

Ellie walked into the room where she had been directed to go. Lord Vertigo waited for her by a bed, where the man lay sleeping. "He woke up briefly, babbling about bandits and coming home to see the princess." The healing lord said, without formalities; Ellie wasn't offended, the lord was one of her favorite palace residents.

"Why would he do that?" She asked.

"I don't know. He's been though a lot, I can tell that much from healing him. He might have been run a little mad."

Ellie looked at the man, who was handsome, now cleaned up. Golden blonde hair flopped everywhere. Ruddy, tanned skin was pink with healthy new skin over the scars. He had long, pointed ears, which told of his Hylian heritage, and in his ears were tarnished silver hoops. She wondered what color his eyes were.

As if he heard her thoughts, the man stirred, and Ellie looked at Vertigo. "Please leave for a few moments?" She asked.

"I'll be right outside, my lady…" Vertigo murmured, wondering what the princess was up to now.

As soon as he left, Ellie gathered a basin and filled it with cool water, and grabbed a cloth, dousing it in the water. She sat on the bed next to the man, and laid the cloth over his brow. The man grunted, and opened his eyes slightly. Ellie smiled slightly, seeing they were as blue as hers were. "I'm glad we didn't lose you." She murmured.

"Z… Zelda?"

Ellie blinked, and stood up, walking over to take the basin from a counter. "That is my name."

"I know…" The man grunted. "Zelda… I've missed you…"

Ellie stopped, and looked at him, but he'd fallen asleep again. She wondered at who this man was.

Four Days Later

Ellie, sitting a vigil over the man, who hadn't woken up since he'd said her name, smiled a little when he stirred and opened his eyes again. "Here, drink." She ordered, helping him sit and held a glass to his lips, when she deemed him not so groggy as to not understand her.

He obeyed, and slumped back into the pillow. "How long?"

"Four days since you last woke." Ellie said quietly, taking the near-dry cloth from his forehead and soaking it again.

"How… long since I last saw you?"

Ellie paused. "Four days." She said, wondering if he _had_ run mad.

"It seems longer… Zel, you don't know how much I've missed you…" The man said.

Ellie lay the cloth over his brow. "I'm not Zel. I am Ellie. My mother named me Zelda, as is the tradition for women in the royal line. But everyone calls me Ellie, so I wouldn't be confused with my mother."

The man looked properly awake and confused. "Your mother… is Zelda?"

"Yes. Is your name Link?"

"It is."

Ellie smiled. "I'm glad to finally meet you. I've heard so many stories… including that you were dead. I am relieved that you aren't, though once Mother told me the story, I figured that you wouldn't be, seeing as I don't wield the Triforce of Courage."

Link stared at her, his still-groggy mind sorting out what she just said. "You don't… wield the Triforce of Courage…? Why would you?"

"Because you're my father."

"I am?!"

"Yes. I was conceived the night before you left for the border village."

Link looked to be in shock, but saw that while the young girl before him looked to be the very counterpart of Zelda, her eyes were a deep, sapphire blue, as his were. "You're… my daughter… with Zelda… And I never knew…"

"Well, we never knew you were still alive."

"It's a long story. To be brief, I lost my memory after that attack; it took years before it all came back to me, and by then I'd wandered so far that it took me longer to try and get back here. I wondered about everything, though I knew that Zelda would surely be married to someone else by now. I'd been gone too long to be thought of as still alive." Link explained, taking another drink of water.

Ellie refilled it from a pitcher. "She did, and I was raised to believe that he was my father. I love him all the same, now that I know the truth, but I think I'll grow to love you more, as you're my true papa."

"Will I get to see Zelda?"

Ellie paused, going to get more water in the pitcher. She set the pitcher down, running a finger over the clear, almost hot, mark on the back of her hand. "No… Mother died, last night. She'd been ill for weeks, and I suppose she just gave up finally… If only she'd known, you were still alive and here, in the palace…"

Link took notice at last of her clothes: a simple black gown and a black veil over her golden hair. He closed his eyes, sinking further into the bed. "Zel's… dead?"

Ellie hurriedly blinked away rapidly coming tears, glad her back was turned to her father. The newly acquired Triforce of Wisdom mark hurt her a little, very warm from being in the presence of another Wielder, and she wasn't used to it yet. "Yes. It's been coming for years, she's been so frail… She told me that she had been so sickly because she never got over the shock of the news that you had died… Papa Eli is so devastated that she passed away…" Her voice sounded choked from holding back the tears.

She heard a sniffling sound, and turned to see Link weeping, near silently. "Papa, please don't cry, you're going to make me—" She stopped abruptly, realizing that she _was_ crying.

Link heard her start to cry, and opened his eyes in time to see her drop to the floor on her knees, trying to fight off the tsunami of tears. The word 'Papa', being addressed to him, sounded strange to his ears. But it also filled him with a sort of pride, and a feeling that me had to do something, to make his girl stop crying. He pushed the covers off of him, relieved to find that he was wearing a pair of undyed, drawstring pants and a rough shirt, and somehow stumbled over to his daughter, wrapping his arms around her in an awkward hug. Ellie turned and wept into his shoulder. "Papa, I miss her so much…" She whispered.

"I do too…" Link replied softly, unsure how he was supposed to talk to her in a fatherly way. "I miss her more than you could imagine… I have for all these years I've been gone… Everything about her, she made me feel so wanted, when others scoffed at me and laughed in my face…"

Father and daughter sat in their embrace for a long time, not saying anything more, remembering the fallen queen.

Two Weeks Later

"Can you ride?" Link, finally out of the healing wing, asked.

Ellie scowled. "Can I ride? Papa, who do you think you're talking to, some lily-handed princess who spends her time writing poetry? Can I ride, I'll show _you_ who can ride!"

Link laughed. He liked this girl-child. She reminded him so much of her mother at this age, only without the world-weariness that both she and he had seemed to carry after their adventures against Ganon.

The two golden-haired Hylians were on their way to the stables. Ellie had asked Eli to allow Link to stay in the palace, weaving a story that Link, a heroic swordsman from the south, had become a favorite of hers and that she wished him to stay so their friendship would remain. That was another thing that Link was aware of how much the girl was like her mother: Zelda had been good at tales too.

Ellie surprised her father again by saddling her own gelding, with a nod and a no-but-thank-you to the stable boy who had offered to do it for the princess. Link saddled a spirited mare, a reminder of the horse he'd lost in the battle all those years ago, and led her outside, again, surprised that Ellie was a-horse and waiting. "Gosh, you're slow, Papa." She teased.

"Well excu-use me, Princess. I haven't done this in a while." Link retorted, swinging himself into the saddle.

Ellie smiled, and wheeled her mount around, heading down the long road. She had begged to be allowed to go out without a guard for once, and Eli had grudgingly allowed it, seeing as she was going with an experienced swordsman. Link and his daughter trotted down the road, and out the gates, slowing to a walk through the town so no children would be in danger of the horses' dangerous hooves. Once they reached the curtain wall surrounding the town, both man and young woman simultaneously signaled their mounts to gallop.

They thundered across the plains, enjoying the fresh wind and the feel of almost-flight by horseback. Then, suddenly, Ellie's gelding skidded to a halt, nearly throwing her; he pranced nervously, eyes rolling wildly. Ellie struggled to regain control, and saw from the corner of her eye that Link was having the same trouble. "What's wrong? Why are they acting up?" She called.

Link regained the most control, and paused, sniffing the air. He immediately frowned. "Smoke. Lots of it… from the southeast."

Both realized the direction, and cried, "The Kokiri village!"

Much to their horses' displeasure, they rode towards the thick smell of smoke. "What do you think it is?" Ellie called.

"I don't know. Frankly, I'm afraid to find out what it is…"

Link's fear was understandable; the Kokiri village was his childhood home, its inhabitants his old friends. They eventually reached the entrance to the small village; both dismounted, and tied their horses to a tree, hurrying into the beginning depths of the forest.

A small girl with green hair sat on the bridge that linked the outside world with the forest children's small one, gasping for breath. "Saria!" Link cried, obvious relief on his face.

"Link! Oh, thank the Great Deku Tree, you've come!!" Saria cried, a mix of shock and relief showing on her face, and threw herself at the man, in near tears. "They set the Temple on fire!" At these words, she began to sob.

"What?!" Ellie asked, shocked.

"They who? Saria, tell me!" Link urged, bending to one knee to look her in the face, gripping the weeping girl firmly by the shoulders.

The fairy-child sniffled, and wiped the tears away. "G-Ganondorf's henchmen!" She choked out, trying to control herself. "I d-don't know how, but they suddenly swarmed the t-temple. I was so lucky to get out b-before the fire spread everywhere, and my s-spell took me here."

Link cursed colorfully, something that made Saria look up in awe, despite her sadness. "You said a bad word…" She said, so child-like.

Ellie shook her head, mildly amused, more worried than anything. "Is the village safe?" She inquired.

"I think so." Saria replied, getting a good hold on her feelings. "I haven't had time to go back. I just arrived here, not moments before you did…"

"We smelled the smoke." Link explained. "We wanted to be sure everyone was safe."

A sharp 'twang' sounded abruptly, and an arrow sprouted from between Link's shoulder blades. He cried out in agony, and slumped forward, as Saria and Ellie screamed in surprise and fright.

Moblins stood on a cliff, to the left of the bridge. Saria's blue eyes filled with fury, and she chanted a spell in an old, unrecognizable tongue. The Moblins chuckled amongst themselves when nothing happened, then suddenly cried out in anguish, and vanished into thin air.

"Princess, get him out of here." Saria ordered. "I'll go back to protect the village. Something very bad is on its way, if Ganon's creatures are coming back to attack the temple. And it's probably not just the Forest Temple. I'll bet my collection of Deku Nuts that the other temples are under siege, too."

Ellie was already at her father's side, checking him over. "The other temples too?" She bit her lip. "Can you contact the other sages and get them to go somewhere safe?"

Link waved her off, "I'm fine, Ellie…" He said, quite voice filled with pain.

"You're not, Papa." Ellie insisted, knotted worry and fear in her chest.

"I'll try to contact the others." Saria said, doubt in her voice. "I don't know if they're under attack yet, or if they've already had the worst… I'll do my best, though, in that and protecting the village."

Ellie nodded. "Saria, what about the temple fire?"

"I can handle that, too." The small fairy girl insisted. Seeing the doubt on Ellie's face, she added, "Honest, I wouldn't say it if I couldn't do it. Please, get him away from here, I need to save my strength for protecting the village, contacting the other sages, and stopping the fire. I don't think I could do that _and_ keep more Moblins away, if they come. There's not much time left."

Ellie nodded, and slung one of Link's arms around her shoulders. He cringed, letting out a grunt of pain, and stumbled out with her, as Saria watched them go. She watched until they were no longer visible, and vanished back into the woods herself.

Once outside, Ellie took a look at the wound that grieved her father, and blanched. The wound was very near his heart; it had probably punctured an artery. "This doesn't look good, Papa…" She murmured.

Link sighed, and requested weakly, "Take it out… please…"

Ellie's hands shook, but she obeyed, somehow managing to remove the arrow without damaging him more. Blood blossomed from the small hole, staining his green tunic and white undershirt.

"Papa, it looks bad…" She said quietly. "Worse than before, but that shouldn't be a surprise, or a consolation…"

He was silent for a few moments, trying to breathe normally. "Ellie, I need you… to do something." Link said after a while, grunting with the effort to speak.

She nodded. He went on. "I know… that if you… took me back… I wouldn't make it in time… I'm going to die here, Ellie… which was probably their aim…" She nodded, hurt written on her face, and Link went on, "If… Ganondorf returns… and you have both pieces of the Triforce… things will get very ugly… very quickly."

"I know."

Link paused again. Ellie noticed how pale he was getting. "I need you… to break the Triforce of Courage."

"What?! How?"

"There's a spell… Zelda found it… in a very old scroll… It's in the… old tongue. I don't know if… I can remember it properly, but you need to do it... Zelda always was the spell caster… not me…" Link explained.

"Tell me." Ellie urged.

"Be warned… once you break it, the pieces… will scatter everywhere… And my death will come sooner… Right now, the Triforce… is trying to heal my wounds…"

Ellie bit her lip. She knew that Link was going to die anyway, no matter what the Triforce piece tried to do; the wound looked fatal. And the scattered pieces would be a blessing, if the King of Evil didn't know where they were. "Papa, it'd be selfish if I tried to keep you here with me… you should go to Mother, in the Realms of the Dead… you belong with her."

Link never heard a more final agreement in his life. He told her the spell, and Ellie took his right hand, and took a breath, mentally preparing herself. "Ellie… wait."

The girl stopped, and looked at her father. "I want you… to know… I'm sorry I wasn't there… to watch you grow up. But, these past few weeks were a treasure to me… you're an amazing woman, my girl. Never forget that…" Link shuddered as pain rippled through his body. "I love you, Ellie."

Ellie smiled, despite herself, and whispered the breaking spell. At first, nothing happened. Then, a golden glow nearly blinded her, and a small, golden triangle rose from Link's hand. It hovered there for a moment, then cracked: eight pieces shot into the sky and away from her sight.

Link shuddered, and sighed, his breath leaving his body. Ellie felt his hand go limp. "I'm sorry, Papa…" She whispered. "I love you…"

So was the passing of the Hero of Time, and a much darker age soon fell upon the young princess' land. A flood devoured the land, decreed by the gods, and the descendents of Ellie carried on a large piece of the Triforce of Wisdom, the other piece hidden at the bottom of the ocean. The Triforce of Courage, however, lay dormant, in its eight shards, waiting for the time when it would become whole again, hundreds of years later…

((IT'S FINALLY FINISHED!! Holy wow, it's 34 pages long, and it's taken me 9 MONTHS to write this thing. I'm quite proud of it. Very angsty, more than I'd wanted it to be, but it happened. I really hope you liked it, even though the ending was a little bit on the rushed side. Thanks for reading!! _**Initial A**_))


End file.
